The present invention relates to an electromechanical generator for converting mechanical vibrational energy into electrical energy. The present invention also relates to a method of converting mechanical vibrational energy into electrical energy using an electromechanical generator In particular, the present invention relates to such a device which is a miniature generator capable of converting ambient vibration energy into electrical energy for use, for example, in powering intelligent sensor systems. Such a system can be used in inaccessible areas where wires cannot be practically attached to provide power or transmit sensor data.
There is currently an increasing level of research activity in the area of alternative power sources for micro electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such devices being described in the art as being used for ‘energy harvesting’ and as ‘parasitic power sources’. Such power sources are currently being investigated for powering wireless sensors.